Weißer Adler
by Kara Silver
Summary: Ein Unfall beendet Karims Ausbildung zum Assassinen. Mit Altaïr will er es dennoch schaffen, aber es mischen sich ungewollt Liebe und Begehren ein. Letztendlich müssen beide dazu beitragen, um das Land vor Templern und Kreuzrittern zu schützen. OC/Altaïr
1. Versehrte Träume

**Weißer Adler**

**1. Versehrte Träume**

Das erste Grau des Morgens schimmert hinter den geschlossenen Läden meines Fensters. Noch ist es totenstill dort draußen. Selbst die Vögel schlafen noch.

Neben mir liegt er. Altaїr, der weiße Adler von Masyaf. Sein Kopf ruht auf meiner Schulter. Sein Arm hat sich besitzergreifend um meine Hüfte geschlungen. Ein leichtes Lächeln zieht sich über mein Gesicht, als ich meine Hand hebe und durch seine kurz geschnittenen Haare streiche.

Er reagiert mit einem unwilligen Brummen. Ich spüre seine Muskeln an mir, die sich kurz anspannen, als er erwacht. „Wie spät?", kommt eine knappe Frage über seine Lippen, ohne dass er sich sichtbar gerührt hätte. „Nur noch eine Stunde bis Sonnenaufgang...", gebe ich Auskunft. Auch jetzt reagiert er mit diesem Brummen.

Nur zu gern hätte ich gesagt 'Mitternacht' oder behauptet, wir hätten noch ein paar Stunden mehr Zeit. Zum Teil, um ihm die Ruhe zu schenken, die er dringend benötigen würde. Ein anderer Teil von mir, den ich ihm zuliebe jedoch schnell wieder zum Verstummen bringe, möchte erneut seine starken Hände spüren, ihn wieder von mir Besitz ergreifen lassen. Doch so muss ich die wenigen Augenblicke genießen, die uns noch bleiben.

Er seufzt tief und löst sich von mir. Nur kurz streicht er mit seiner Hand sanft über meinen bloßen Bauch, dann richtet er sich schwungvoll auf. Einen Moment bleibt er auf der Bettkante sitzen und wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu. Ich müsste nur die Arme nach ihm ausstrecken. Wie mühelos könnte ich ihn damit überreden wieder zu mir ins Bett zu kriechen und die Pflicht Pflicht sein lassen. Doch ich tue nichts dergleichen. Ich weiß, wo seine Prioritäten liegen. Und die könnte ich ebensowenig verraten, wie ich ihn selbst verraten könnte. Denn beinahe wären es auch die meinen geworden.

Er steht auf und zieht sich an. Ich sehe zu. Er ist in den letzten Wochen dünn geworden. Seine Muskeln und Sehnen zeichnen sich deutlich unter seiner Haut ab und seine Rippen treten stärker hervor, als sie sollten. Doch es ist kein Wunder, dass er so ausgezehrt aussieht. Seit drei Monaten schickt Al Mualim ihn auf eine Mission nach der anderen, ohne ihm auch nur einen Ansatz an Ruhe zu gönnen.

Wie wichtig musste es sein, dass niemand außer Altaїr diesen Aufträgen nachkommen konnte? Und wie eilig, dass nicht ein Tag Rasten möglich ist? Oder war es nur ein Test, wie weit Altaїr gehen würde, um seinen Rang wieder zu erlangen? Versuchte Al Mualim nun letztendlich herauszufinden, wie weit er ihn treiben konnte? Zuzutrauen wäre es dem Alten durchaus.

Kaum ist Altaїr fertig angezogen, öffnet er das Fenster und verschwindet ohne ein Wort des Abschieds nach draußen. Sein üblicher Weg, egal ob hinein oder hinaus. Es ist sicherer so. Das Fenster liegt direkt über den Klippen und so wird ihn niemand sehen.

Obwohl ich die Vermutung habe, dass sowieso die halbe Festung von uns weiß. Es sagt zwar keiner etwas, doch das kann genausogut daran liegen, dass sie Altaїrs Zorn fürchten. Vielleicht haben wir es auch nur gut genug verheimlicht. Doch solange uns keiner denunziert oder anfeindet, ist es mir reichlich egal, was zutrifft.

Nach einer Weile setze ich mich ebenfalls auf. Auch wenn es noch so früh sein mag, schlafen kann ich nicht mehr. Mit einer Hand fahre ich mir über das Gesicht und stelle fest, dass mein Bart dringend wieder gestutzt werden müsste. Und so raffe ich mich schließlich auf und wasche mich gründlich.

Altaїr hat letzte Nacht wieder seinen typischen Geruch nach einem Auftrag mitgebracht. Nach Schweiß, Staub, Pferd und einem winzigen Hauch von Blut. Beinahe zu müde, um sich zu entkleiden, von einem Bad ganz abgesehen, ist er zu mir ins Bett gekrochen und hat sich einfach nur ganz dicht an mich geschmiegt. Kein Wunder, dass ich jetzt genauso rieche.

Als die Sonne schließlich aufgeht, bin ich bereit für den Tag. Ich ringe mich noch dazu durch das Bett frisch zu machen. Die schmutzige Wäsche werde ich später bei meiner Schwester vorbei bringen, wenn ich zum Barbier gehe. Sie liegt mir zwar immer in den Ohren, dass ich mir endlich eine Frau suchen soll, aber sie tut mir den Gefallen und wäscht für mich.

Auch wenn es nicht ihre Absicht sein mag, damit macht sie es mir noch leichter, mich von einer Ehe zu distanzieren. Ich will keine Frau in meinem Leben. Ich will nur ihn, auch wenn es immer im Geheimen bleiben wird. Und er wird immer eine Zuflucht bei mir finden. Ganz gleich, was geschehen mag. Eine Frau in meinem Haus würde das nur unnötig kompliziert machen.

Nach einem leichten Frühstück nehme ich mein Handwerkszeug und das Leder, das ich gestern zugeschnitten habe, und setze mich auf die Bank vor meinem Haus. Heute wird es noch ein schöner Tag werden, weshalb ich mich entschlossen habe, draußen zu arbeiten. Außerdem kann ich von hier aus sehen, wenn Altaїr aus der Festung kommen sollte.

Spätestens morgen wird es regnen. Mein Bein schmerzt, wie immer, wenn Regen naht. Unbewusst streiche ich über die dünne Narbe unter dem Stoff auf meinem Knie.

Ein einziger Moment Unachtsamkeit setzte meiner Zukunft als Assassine vor fünf Jahren ein jähes Ende und verschaffte mir diese Narbe. Dabei hatte ich den Weg über die Stämme schon tausend Mal gemacht. Wie jeder andere Novize auch. Nur eins war diesmal anders. Er war da und sah zu. Eine weiße Gestalt am Rand des Trainingsparcours. Ich habe ihn damals bewundert, nein, eher angebetet. Schon mit seinen damals zwanzig Jahren war er berühmt für seine Fähigkeiten und berüchtigt für seine Arroganz. Er war mein Idol. Und nicht nur meins.

'Der weiße Adler', so wurde er von denen genannt, die ihm nacheiferten.

Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir, als ich an der Reihe war über die aufgestellten Stämme zu balancieren. Er machte mich nervös und ich wollte ihn unbedingt beeindrucken. Dass ich auf einer Höhe von zwei Metern auf den vielleicht handtellergroßen Flächen balancieren sollte, war für mich weniger ein Problem. Das Wissen, dass er dabei zusah, schon. Es gelang mir nicht, meine Aufmerksamkeit völlig auf die Aufgabe, die vor mir lag, zu richten.

Beim letzten Drittel zahlte ich für meine fehlende Konzentration. Ich unterschätzte die Entfernung um wenige Zentimeter. Mein Fuß rutschte von der glatten Oberfläche und ich fiel. Mit wenig Möglichkeit mich abzurollen war der Aufprall unheimlich hart. Ein stechender Schmerz raste durch mein linkes Knie und ich schlug so heftig mit dem Kopf auf, dass mir für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was dann geschah. Der Schmerz ließ alle Eindrücke verschwimmen und verschleiert meine Erinnerung bis heute.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich mit dem Knie auf einen Stein gefallen war, der meine Kniescheibe zerschmettert hatte. Ansonsten war ich mit ein paar blauen Flecken und Beulen glimpflich davongekommen. Der Hakim tat sein Bestes, doch als alles verheilt war, blieb mein Bein steif. Der Mann machte mir auch keinerlei Hoffnung, dass sich dies jemals ändern ließe. Mit Hartnäckigkeit und schmerzhaftem Training gelang es mir jedoch, einen kleinen Teil der Beweglichkeit zurückzuerlangen. Nur so wie zuvor, würde es nie wieder werden.

Vorbei war der Traum, ein Assassine wie Altaїr zu werden.

Im Nachhinein ist dieser Unfall vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht gewesen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich ohne ihn, Altaїr immer noch von Weitem anbeten, ohne die Möglichkeit ihm näher zu kommen.

Tatsache ist, dass er mich bei meinen Übungen des Öfteren aus einer gewissen Distanz beobachtet hatte. Es war beschämend für mich, dass ausgerechnet er mich so sah.

Und dabei versuchte ich, dies mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern. Ich variierte die Übungszeiten, damit er mich nicht abpassen konnte und wechselte zwischen den verschiedensten, abgelegensten Orten außerhalb des Dorfes. Keiner sollte sehen, wie ich herumstolperte und das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrte, wenn ich mein Knie zu sehr strapazierte.

Doch irgendwie schaffte er es dennoch, mich immer wieder zu finden. So blieb mir nur, seine Anwesenheit, so gut es ging, zu ignorieren.

Eines Tages gab er die Distanz auf und stellte sich neben mich, als ich gerade versuchte mein Bein in den rechten Winkel zu zwingen. „Warum tut Ihr das eigentlich?", fragte er gerade heraus. „Der Hakim hat doch gesagt, dass Ihr nie wieder richtig gehen könnt. Von den Fähigkeiten eines Assassinen also weit entfernt." Typischer Spott färbte seine Stimme.

Mir blieb fast die Luft weg vor Zorn. Ich hatte seine Arroganz immer als angemessen betrachtet, doch dies war schlicht gehässig. Die Schmerzen und die Frustration darüber, dass mein Bein einfach nicht so wollte wie ich, ließ mich sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung vergessen. „Und wenn schon", blaffte ich, ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, ihn anzusehen. „Er weiß auch nicht alles. Und überhaupt, was geht Euch das eigentlich an? Habt Ihr noch nicht genug Anhänger, die vor Euch kriechen, dass Ihr schon zu Krüppeln rennen müsst?"

Ich bekam keine Antwort und als ich mich umblickte, war niemand mehr zu sehen. Lautlos und spurlos war Altaїr wieder verschwunden, als ob er seine Aussage damit unterstreichen wollte. Ungehemmt fluchend setzte ich meine Übung fort und hoffte, dass er mich jetzt in Ruhe ließ.

Tatsächlich sah ich ihn eine ganze Weile lang nicht. In dieser Zeit schmolz die blinde Bewunderung, die ich ihm bis dahin entgegengebracht hatte, zu einem unscheinbaren Nichts zusammen.

Dann kam der Tag, an dem Al Mualim mir sagte, dass er keinen Sinn darin sähe, mir weiterhin eine mögliche Zukunft als Assassine vor Augen zu halten. Doch er hatte meine Mühen beobachtet und bot mir eine alternative Möglichkeit dem Orden zu dienen. Er hatte Mustafa, den Lederschneider, dazu überredet mich auszubilden. Dieser fertigte die Armschienen und Waffengurte für die Bruderschaft an und so würde auch ich meinen Beitrag leisten. Es war nicht das, was ich eigentlich wollte, aber immerhin besser, als ganz ohne Zukunft da zu stehen. Notgedrungen nahm ich an, doch in mir brach meine ganze Welt zusammen.

Ich versank in Selbstmitleid. Zwar tat ich, was mein neuer Lehrmeister mir auftrug, doch ich war nie mit dem Herzen dabei. Abends nach der Arbeit saß ich brütend auf der Bank vor dem Haus, starrte ins Leere und dachte über mein Unglück nach.

Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme von oben: „Habt Ihr doch aufgegeben?" Altaїr. Ich antwortete nicht. Was hätte ich darauf auch sagen sollen? Er wollte sowieso nur wieder über mich lachen, also würde er es so oder so tun.

Altaїr sprang vom Dach und landete geschmeidig vor mir. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt stand er da und sah auf mich herab. Ich senkte den Blick und starrte auf die Erde zwischen seinen Stiefeln. So schwiegen wir eine Zeitlang aneinander vorbei, während die Sonne allmählich hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

Schließlich brach Altaїr die Stille: „Wollt Ihr Euch jetzt für den Rest Eures Lebens selbst bemitleiden? Ihr hättet bestimmt einen großartigen Assassinen abgegeben, wenn Ihr Euch von den Worten eines einfachen Mannes in solchem Maße beeinflussen lasst..."

Diese Aussage ließ mich erstaunt aufsehen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Altaїr derartig von Al Mualim sprechen würde. „Der Meister ist kein einfacher Mann!", stellte ich klar, woraufhin der Mann vor mir leise lachte. „Ich meinte den Hakim, nicht Al Mualim." Er setzte sich neben mich und streifte seine Kapuze nach hinten. Die Ellbogen bequem auf die Knie aufgestützt, richtete er seinen Blick irgendwo in die Ferne. „Er war es doch, der gesagt hat, dass Euer Bein steif bleiben würde. Vor zwei Monaten wart Ihr noch überzeugt davon, dass er unrecht hätte. Was hat Eure Meinung derart geändert?"

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander, dass es knirschte. Er war also doch nur wieder hier, um mich zu demütigen und mir meine Unzulänglichkeit unter die Nase zu reiben. Störrisch schwieg ich, doch Altaїr gab nicht auf. Prüfend sah er mich von der Seite her an. Ich spürte es mehr, als dass ich es sah, doch ich gab vor, es nicht zu bemerken. Ebenso versuchte ich, seine Frage außer Acht zu lassen, die jedoch beständig in meinem Kopf nachhallte.

Dann sagte Altaїr etwas, das ich unmöglich ignorieren konnte: „Was meint Ihr, was für ein Gesicht der Meister wohl machen würde, wenn Ihr auf einmal vor ihm steht und behaupten könnt, dass Ihr Eure Ausbildung genau dort fortsetzen wollt, wo sie unterbrochen wurde?" Ich drehte mich so schnell zu ihm um, dass meine Nackenmuskeln protestierten. Doch er war noch nicht fertig. „Und wie würde er wohl erst schauen, wenn Ihr es tatsächlich auch fertig bringt?" In Altaїrs Augen glitzerte Schalk, was mir aus einem unerfindlichen Grund einen angenehmen Schauer den Rücken hinunter schickte. „Ich helfe Euch dabei, wenn Ihr wollt", fügte er hinzu.

Dies ließ mein Misstrauen wieder erwachen. „Warum solltet Ihr Eure Zeit mit einem Krüppel, wie mir, vergeuden?", knurrte ich gereizt. „Auslachen könnt Ihr mich auch ohne diesen Vorwand." Schlagartig verschwand der Schalk aus seinem Blick und er wurde ernst. „Ich habe nicht vor, Euch auszulachen..." Er wollte noch etwas hinzu fügen, doch ich unterbrach ihn rüde: „Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Ist es Euch zu langweilig, mich nur auszulachen? Wollt Ihr mir jetzt auch Eure, ach so tollen, Fähigkeiten demonstrieren?" Als ich dies sagte, hasste ich diesen arroganten, selbstgefälligen Kerl, wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Inzwischen weiß ich, dass ich damals nur mich selbst und meine Schwäche gehasst habe. Er war lediglich da und bekam dies alles ab.

Altaїr sprang auf. Er packte mich am Kragen und riss mich hoch, bis unsere Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Die Augenbrauen wütend zusammengezogen grollte er: „Ihr solltet mir jetzt genau zuhören. Ihr benehmt Euch wie ein hilfloser Welpe, der getreten wurde und jetzt zu feige ist, um wieder aufzustehen. Meine, ach so tollen, Fähigkeiten habe ich mir, genau wie jeder andere, erarbeiten müssen. Und nur, weil plötzlich ein kleines Hindernis vor Euch auftaucht, gebt Ihr einfach auf und tut Euch unendlich leid. Das ist erbärmlich!

Warum habt Ihr denn mit Euren Übungen überhaupt angefangen? Aus Spaß? Ganz bestimmt nicht! Ihr habt hart gearbeitet und damit auch etwas erreicht, was keiner für möglich gehalten hätte. Nicht einmal ich. Wie kommt Ihr auf die absurde Idee, jetzt einfach aufzugeben?

Ihr habt das Zeug zu einem verdammt guten Assassinen, aber so etwas fällt niemandem einfach in den Schoß. Mir nicht und Euch auch nicht! Ihr wart auf einem guten Weg dahin und wenn Ihr jetzt einfach aufgebt, werdet Ihr es Euer Leben lang bereuen. Also reißt Euch endlich zusammen und tut etwas für Euer Ziel!" Er wurde ruhiger, doch seine Stimme klang noch immer gefährlich. „Ich habe Euch meine Hilfe angeboten und auch wenn Ihr mir zur Antwort ins Gesicht gespuckt habt, könnt Ihr auf mich zählen."

Die ganze Rede über hatte ich ihn mit großen Augen und einem wahrscheinlich reichlich dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck angesehen. Als er mich losließ, sank ich kraftlos zurück auf die Bank. In meinem Kopf herrschte absolute Leere und ich konnte kaum entscheiden, was ich fühlen sollte. Staunen? Wut? Selbstmitleid? Angst? Ich hatte Altaїr noch nie so gefühlsbetont erlebt. Normalerweise zeigte er nur kühle Arroganz.

Er setzte die Kapuze wieder auf und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch dann sah er noch einmal über seine Schulter zu mir. „Ich warte auf dem Trainingsplatz auf Euch, wenn Ihr den Mut aufbringen könnt, Euer Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Aber ich warte nicht ewig." Dann ging er.

Noch immer vollkommen überfordert saß ich auf der Bank und sah der weißen Gestalt hinterher, die zwischen den Häusern verschwand. Ich saß lange dort und versuchte, meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Ich wollte wütend auf ihn sein, doch im Prinzip wusste ich genau, dass er einfach Recht hatte. Verdammt! Und er war wahrscheinlich meine einzige Chance, wenn ich jemals mehr sein wollte, als ein einfacher Lederschneider. Mit den anderen Novizen würde ich nicht mehr üben dürfen und mir fehlte noch viel zu viel Wissen, um es auch nur ansatzweise allein zu bewältigen. Vorausgesetzt, ich würde es jemals schaffen, mein Bein zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen. Altaїr war seit inzwischen vier Jahren geweiht und seine Fertigkeiten blieben unerreicht.

Irgendwann erwachte ich aus dieser Starre. Ich konnte nicht bestimmen, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, aber ich hatte mich entschieden. Und ich hoffte, dass Altaїr noch wartete.

tbc...


	2. Hoffen und Bangen

**Weißer Adler**

**2. Hoffen und Bangen**

Als ich auf dem Trainingsplatz ankam, dachte ich bereits, ich hätte zu lange für meine Entscheidung gebraucht. Keine Spur von Altaїr.

Erst, als er sich bewegte, sah ich ihn. Er löste sich von der hellen Felswand, die zwei Seiten des Platzes begrenzte und an der er gelehnt hatte. Unsichtbar für jeden, bis eine Bewegung seine Anwesenheit offenbarte. Gemessenen Schrittes kam er auf mich zu. Gerade so, als überlegte er sich doch noch, sein Angebot zurückzuziehen.

Der beinahe volle Mond erleuchtete den Platz soweit, dass sogar Einzelheiten zu erkennen waren. Das Licht reichte jedoch nicht aus, um Altaїrs Gesicht preis zu geben, das er wieder unter seiner Kapuze verborgen hielt. Nicht einmal, als er vor mir stand, konnte ich es erkennen. Doch ich spürte seinen prüfenden Blick und hatte das Gefühl darunter immer kleiner zu werden. Trotzdem versuchte ich mein Bestes, um entschlossen auszusehen.

„Also habt Ihr Euch entschieden..." stellte er letztendlich fest. Ich nickte nur. Ich glaubte, meine Stimme würde meine Entschlossenheit Lügen strafen, wenn ich versuchen würde zu antworten. Doch es schien Altaїr zu genügen. Er hielt sich auch nicht weiter mit unnötigen Worten auf, sondern fing geradewegs an, mich herumzuscheuchen. Anscheinend hatte er mich oft genug beobachtet, um meine Übungen zu kennen und dies nutzte er nun aus.

Während meiner Trainingspause hatte ich einiges der wiedererlangten Beweglichkeit eingebüßt. Im Laufe der folgenden Wochen kehrte sie, zu meiner Zufriedenheit, allmählich wieder zurück. Anfangs schienen Altaїr die einfachen Abläufe meiner Übungen auch zu genügen. Dann stellte er eigene Anforderungen.

Er lief mit mir um die Wette und spottete bissig, zu meiner Überraschung jedoch nie wirklich bösartig, wenn ich zu langsam war oder eine Grimassen zog, weil mein Knie schmerzend protestierte. Meine Wut, die aus diesen verbalen Angriffen entstand, nutzte er bei den folgenden Zweikämpfen mit dem Schwert oder den bloßen Fäusten. Auch wenn er mir jedes Mal vorhielt, dass ich meinen Zorn zügeln sollte, um vernünftig kämpfen zu können.

An den Tagen, die auf das meist nächtliche Training folgten, konnte ich mich meistens kaum bewegen, ohne jeden einzelnen Knochen zu spüren. Dann war ich ehrlich froh, wenn der Meister Altaїr wieder auf eine Mission schickte und ich mich in Ruhe auf meine einfachen Übungen beschränken konnte.

Altaїrs Training war hart und er machte nur wenige Zugeständnisse an meine Behinderung. Von Anfang an trieb er mich gnadenlos an meine körperlichen Grenzen. Und so sehr mich seine spitzen Bemerkungen auch ärgerten, sie spornten mich an, auch wenn ich ständig unterlag. Nicht, dass ich überhaupt jemals eine Chance gegen ihn gehabt hätte. Die hätte ich wohl nicht einmal besessen, wenn mein Bein voll beweglich gewesen wäre.

Wenn Altaїr nicht meine einzige Hoffnung gewesen wäre, doch ein Assassine zu werden, hätte ich ihm wohl schon nach den ersten Tagen den Rücken zugedreht und wäre gegangen. Es waren nicht nur die körperlichen Anstrengungen, sondern auch der ständige Kampf gegen seine Sticheleien. Doch leider war er eben diese einzige Hoffnung und daran klammerte ich mich mit aller Kraft fest.

Nach einiger Zeit wagte ich es sogar, meinen Unmut über manche seiner Äußerungen zu zeigen. Am Anfang war ich dazu schlichtweg zu feige gewesen. Doch ich lernte bald, dass er die Grenzen respektierte, die ich ihm damit setzte. Zumindest die meisten. Auch war er bei weitem nicht mehr so ruppig, wie zu Beginn des Trainings. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich mir mit meiner vehementen Weigerung aufzugeben, ein Stück Respekt von ihm verdient hatte.

Über ein Jahr lang kämpften wir zusammen, und manchmal auch gegeneinander, gegen meine Schwäche. In dieser Zeit lernte ich Altaїr besser kennen, als jeder andere in Masyaf. Höchstens Al Mualim mochte ihn besser kennen. Doch damit begannen meine Probleme.

Früher hatte ich Altaїr angebetet und hätte alles dafür getan, um seine Beachtung zu finden. Nun hatte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit und sogar einen gewissen Respekt, doch die Verehrung, die ich verschwunden geglaubt hatte, kehrte in ganz anderer Form zurück. Langsam. Unmerklich. Selbst für mich.

In mehr oder minder regelmäßigen Abständen wurde Altaїr von Al Mualim auf Missionen geschickt, doch er war selten länger als einen Monat weg. Während ich dann allein trainierte, ertappte ich mich immer öfter, dass ich seine Anwesenheit vermisste. Selbst seine bissigen Bemerkungen fehlten mir.

Irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass ich mir nichts mehr vormachen konnte. Keines der Mädchen im Dorf konnte bei mir das auslösen, was der bloße Gedanke an Altaїr vollbrachte. Allein das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch und die Sehnsucht in seiner Nähe zu sein waren Beweis genug. Ich liebte diesen Mann! Zu meiner Bestürzung nicht nur platonisch.

Ich hoffte, dass es niemand bemerken würde. Vor allem nicht er. Doch mit jeder Begegnung zwischen uns wurde es schwerer, mich zu verstellen. Oh, wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht, ihm einfach sagen zu können, was ich fühlte. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Es war einfach nur falsch. Auch das kleine bisschen Respekt, das ich mir verdient hatte, wäre sicher auf immer verloren.

Das Training entwickelte sich zu einer innerlichen Zerreißprobe. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich mich verraten würde. Schon lange war ich unaufmerksam und abgelenkt. Ich machte Fehler, die mir nur in den ersten Wochen unterlaufen waren. Schon mehr als einmal hatte mich Altaїr deshalb angeraunzt, doch in dieser einen heißen Sommernacht schien das Maß voll zu sein.

Schon den ganzen Tag war es drückend heiß gewesen. Selbst jetzt, als die Sonne bereits vor Stunden untergegangen war, flimmerte die Luft über den hellen Felsen. Altaїr schien äußerlich unbeeindruckt, doch mir lief der Schweiß in Bächen hinunter. Dazu kam meine innere Anspannung. Gerade heute, wo meine so schon spärliche Selbstbeherrschung unter der Hitze noch mehr schrumpfte, kam er mir immer wieder zu nah. Zumindest wenn ich weiter den Schein wahren wollte.

Wir übten einen Konterangriff, den ich etwas abwandeln musste, damit mir mein Bein nicht im Weg war. Altaїr attackierte mich mit dem Schwert und ich konterte mit meiner Waffe. Jedenfalls sollte ich das. Doch es gelang mir nicht einmal seinen Angriff erfolgreich abzuwehren. Glücklicherweise nutzten wir nur die hölzernen Übungsschwerter, so dass wir uns nicht ernsthaft verletzen konnten. Doch auch ein Schlag mit diesen tat höllisch weh. Vor allem, wenn soviel Kraft dahinter steckte, wie bei Altaїr.

Ich weiß nicht, wie oft er mich angriff und ich beim Kontern versagte. Jedes Mal versuchte ich, mich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Vergebens. Sobald er so nahe war, dass sich die hölzernen Klingen berührten, wischten seine Präsenz und Kraft sämtliche Vorsätze fort. Allein sein wundervoller Geruch, den ich so problemlos wahrnehmen konnte, ließ meine Gedanken vollkommen andere Richtungen einschlagen.

Schließlich wurde es ihm zu bunt. Er ließ seine Waffe fallen und packte mich derb an den Schultern. „Verdammt, Karim! Was ist nur los mit Euch?" Es schien, als wäre er kurz davor, mich zu schütteln, wie einen unartigen Köter. „Wofür sollte ich weiter dieses Theater mitspielen, wenn Ihr Euch nicht einmal Mühe gebt, Euch anständig zu konzentrieren?"

Ich sollte über diesen Ausbruch erschrocken sein, doch mein Körper sah das ganz anders. Diese plötzliche Berührung, so grob sie auch sein mochte, war der sprichwörtliche Tropfen, der das ebenso sprichwörtliche Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Für wenige Sekunden verlor ich die Kontrolle über meine Mimik. Alles, was ich in den letzten Monaten noch verbergen konnte, war nun offen zu sehen. Und er sah es! Er erkannte, was ich fühlte! Bei Allah! Das hätte nie geschehen dürfen. Jetzt war alles aus!

Einen Moment lang, starrten wir uns gegenseitig erschrocken an. Dann gelang es mir ihn fortzustoßen. Was war nur los mit mir? Hätte ich nicht noch ein wenig mehr Disziplin aufbringen können? Nur für diesen einen Augenblick? Ich kehrte in meine Position zurück, auch wenn ich bei weitem noch nicht bereit war, einer neuen Attacke zu trotzen. Sollte diese kommen...

Wie konnte mich mein Körper nur so betrügen? Mochte mein Herz ihn doch lieben, doch begehren durfte ich ihn niemals! Es war falsch! Falsch! Doch so sehr ich mir auch das Gegenteil einreden wollte, ich war verloren. Jede seiner Bewegungen weckte in mir das Verlangen ihn zu berühren. Unsittlich zu berühren. Und ich wollte ebenso von ihm berührt werden.

Plötzlich stand er vor mir. Jetzt zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich sein Näherkommen nicht bemerkt hatte. Altaїr zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick, dann packte er mich wieder mit seinem eisenharten Griff an den Schultern. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf die Meinen. Der Kuss war hart und fordernd. Unbarmherzig zwang er seine Zunge zwischen meine Lippen und eroberte meinen Mund. Widerstandslos ließ ich es zu. Meine Hände zuckten ein Stück nach oben, doch ich wagte es nicht, ihn auch zu berühren. Ohne, dass ich es verhindern konnte, stöhnte ich lustvoll auf. Wie lange hatte ich mir das schon gewünscht...

Gerade, als sich meine Gedanken vollständig in anderen Sphären auflösen wollten, gab Altaїr mich wieder frei. Mit einem undeutbaren Blick sah er mich an. Dann ließ er mich so plötzlich los, als hätte er in Feuer gefasst. Keinen Lidschlag später hatte er mir schon den Rücken zugekehrt und verließ den Platz eilig.

Ich wollte ihm hinterer rufen. Doch was? Eine Entschuldigung? Für was? Immerhin hatte er mich geküsst und nicht umgekehrt. Und doch trug ich die Schuld daran. Nur ein wenig mehr Selbstbeherrschung und es wäre nichts dergleichen geschehen. Und jetzt war es zu spät, etwas zu ändern. Altaїr würde nicht zurück kommen. Oder etwa doch? Weshalb der Kuss, wenn er nicht auch eine Winzigkeit von dem fühlte, was ich empfand? Aber wäre er dann weggelaufen?

Minuten später drehten sich meine Gedanken noch immer im Kreis. Ich fühlte mich regelrecht krank. Alles schien mir weh zu tun. Innerlich wie äußerlich. Und das lag nicht nur an den Schlägen, die ich während des Trainings hatte einstecken müssen. Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass dies von der Tatsache hervorgerufen wurde, dass ich mir nun auch die letzte Chance, ein Assassine zu werden, ruiniert hatte. Doch das machte nur einen sehr geringen Teil meiner Verzweiflung aus.

Schon seltsam, wie sehr man hoffen kann. Selbst mit der Gewissheit, dass dieser Wunsch unsinnig ist und man sich damit nur selbst verletzt. Die kleine, fast unsichtbare Hoffnung, dass er nicht mit Abweisung reagieren könnte, sondern vielleicht sogar meine Gefühle erwiderte, war nun zerstört. Und das tat mehr weh, als alles andere.

Ich wartete noch eine Weile, doch Altaїr blieb verschwunden. Resigniert legte ich die Übungswaffen zurück an ihren Platz und ging mit schleppenden Schritten zurück ins Dorf. Der Versuch, noch etwas Schlaf zu finden, erwies sich als vergeblich. Hellwach lag ich da und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Immer wieder tauchte Altaїrs Gesicht vor mir auf und wenn ich die Augen schloss konnte ich mir mühelos den Kuss ins Gedächtnis rufen. Feucht. Heiß. Verlangend.

Es war mir inzwischen egal, ob richtig oder falsch. Es hatte sich einfach nur so gut angefühlt. Mit aller Macht versuchte ich diesen Augenblick in meiner Erinnerung zu verankern, denn so wie es aussah, würde er wohl einzigartig bleiben.

Die nächsten Tage gingen wie ein Traum an mir vorbei. Müde und niedergeschlagen tat ich nur das Nötigste und hoffte, dass die Sonne bald untergehen möge. Noch immer fühlte ich mich krank. Irgendwo hatte ich gehört, dass Altaїr wieder auf einer Mission unterwegs war. Doch auch diese Nachricht änderte nichts an meiner Misere.

Trotzdem trainierte ich weiter, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Vielleicht konnten wir diese Sache auch einfach vergessen, wenn er zurückkehrte und so tun, als wäre nichts.

Da war sie wieder. Die kleine Hoffnung, die unsinnig und starrköpfig alle Widersprüche ignorierte und mich nicht in Frieden ließ.

Wochen vergingen. Doch Altaїr kam nicht zurück. Ich wurde unruhig. Selbst wenn er mir auswich, so groß, dass man sich nie über den Weg lief, war Masyaf nicht. Außerdem lag Mustafas Haus direkt an dem Weg zur Festung. Jeder der dort hinein wollte, ging an der Werkstatt vorbei. Und wir arbeiteten oft im Freien.

Ich sah andere Assassinen fort reiten und wieder zurückkehren, doch nicht Altaїr. Wenn sie Nachrichten von ihm brachten, bekam ich sie nicht zu hören. Weshalb auch? Ich war nur ein bemitleidenswerter Krüppel, mit dem er sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen abgab.

Auch wenn mir derartiges noch nie jemand ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, war ich nicht taub und hörte, was der Klatsch im Dorf so erzählte. Gerade zu Beginn war es das Thema Nummer eins gewesen, dass der berühmt-berüchtigte Altaїr ausgerechnet mir beim Training half. Eine Zeit lang hatten wir sogar neugierige Zuschauer. Doch bald gab es interessantere Themen auf dem Dorfplatz und die Zuschauer verschwanden wieder.

Einige Wochen lang hatte ich regelrecht Panik, dass Al Mualim mein Training verbieten würde, sobald er davon erfuhr. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, so dass sich diese Furcht bald wieder legte. Hatte er nun getan, was ich damals befürchtet hatte? Auf eine radikalere Art, als ich es zu vermuten wagte? Hatte der Meister Altaїr auf eine Mission ohne Wiederkehr geschickt? Oder blieb dieser Masyaf aus freien Stücken fern?

Nach knapp zwei Monaten, in denen Altaїr verschwunden blieb, war ich unleidlich geworden. Kaum jemand konnte mich ansprechen, ohne in Gefahr zu laufen, eine gereizte Antwort zu erhalten. Die Ungewissheit, ob ihm etwas geschehen war, zerrte an meinen Nerven.

Doch genauso schlimm war der Gedanke, er könnte bei einer Frau sein. Ich versuchte, meine Eifersucht im Zaum zu halten. Trotzdem wollte ich jene eingebildete oder auch nicht eingebildete Frau am Liebsten mit bloßen Händen erwürgen, sobald mich diese Vorstellung heimsuchte. Meine Eifersucht war derart intensiv, dass ich mir selbst ganz fremd war.

Beide Szenarien verfolgten mich bis in meine Träume und sorgten dafür, dass ich die Nächte lieber auf dem Trainingsplatz verbrachte, als schlafend in meinem Bett. Was tagsüber sehr deutliche Spuren hinterließ. Weshalb sich Mustafa noch weiter mit mir herumgeplagt hat, weiß ich nicht. Vor allem, war es mir damals schlichtweg egal, was mit mir geschehen mochte. Wenn Altaїr nur wohlbehalten wieder zurückkehrte.

tbc...


	3. Fragen und Antworten

**3. Fragen und Antworten**

Die Tage flossen zäh wie Honig vorüber und meine Gedanken ließen mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Eines Nachmittags wurde mein Blick von einer kleinen Gestalt angezogen, die so schnell wie möglich die Straße zur Festung hinauf rannte. Einer der jungen Novizen. Vielleicht zwölf Jahre alt.  
Keine fünf Minuten später kamen ein halbes Dutzend Assassinen den selben Weg wieder hinunter. Nicht weniger eilig, als der Junge.  
Sofort war meine Arbeit vergessen. Was ich in der Hand hielt, ließ ich fallen und wollte schon hinterher laufen, als mich Mustafa am Arm festhielt.  
„Untersteh dich!" grollte er zornig. „Du bist seit Wochen unaufmerksam und schlampig bei der Sache. Was lässt dich glauben, du könntest jetzt auch noch einfach gehen?"  
Für einen Augenblick war ich versucht, seine Hand einfach abzuschütteln. Alles in mir schrie danach, zum Tor zu laufen. Ich musste wissen, was geschehen war. Vielleicht war Altaïr endlich zurückgekehrt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig meldete sich das kleine bisschen Vernunft, das die letzten Wochen so oft geschwiegen hatte.  
Ich schuldete Mustafa, als sein Lehrling, zumindest soviel Respekt, dass ich seiner Anweisung gehorchte. Also biss ich die Zähne zusammen, murmelte ein „Ja, Meister" und hob mein Werkzeug wieder auf. Doch konzentrierter bei der Arbeit war ich bei weitem nicht. Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf die Straße gerichtet.  
Es schien unendlich lang zu dauern, bis etwas geschah. Die sechs Assassinen kamen den Weg hinauf und bildeten eine Art Eskorte. In ihrer Mitte saß eine zusammengesunkene, leblose Gestalt auf einem Rappen.  
Altaïr.  
Ihn würde ich immer wieder erkennen. Mir wurde eiskalt, trotz der Spätsommerhitze.  
Auf Altaïr´s weißer Robe zeichneten sich überdeutlich dunkelrote Flecken ab und keine Regung ließ darauf schließen, dass er noch bei Bewusstsein war. Zwei der Assassinen stützten ihn sogar, damit er nicht aus dem Sattel fiel.  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Nachmittag verspürte ich den dringenden Impuls, alles fallen zu lassen. Doch ich war unfähig, mich zu bewegen. Erst als Männer aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, merkte ich, dass ich sogar die Luft angehalten hatte. Zitternd atmete ich durch. Auch meine Hände, die sich um mein Werkzeug gekrampft hatten, entspannten sich langsam wieder.  
Das abfällige Schnauben von Mustafa holte mich endgültig in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Endlich ist er mal jemandem begegnet, dem er nicht gewachsen war..." murmelte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst, doch ich hörte es trotzdem.  
Für einen Moment dachte ich, meine Ohren hätten mir einen Streich gespielt, dann spürte ich, wie mir vor Zorn das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? Nur unter Aufbietung meiner gesamten Willenskraft konnte ich mich davon abhalten, meinem Lehrmeister an die Kehle zu springen. Noch nie hatte er sich anmerken lassen, dass er Altaïr derart hasste.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich mich wieder weit genug unter Kontrolle hatte, um meine Arbeit fortzusetzen. Doch meine Gedanken waren bei Altaïr.  
Was war nur geschehen?

Schon am Abend machten die wildesten Gerüchte ihre Runde. Und kein einziges davon war positiv. Meistens war von grausamsten Verletzungen die Rede und eines besagte sogar, dass Altaïr schon den letzten Atemzug getan hatte, bevor er die Festung erreicht hatte.  
Ich wollte nichts davon hören. Jede neue Version von dem, was geschehen sein mochte, jagte mir eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken hinunter und ließ immer schrecklichere Horrorvisionen vor meinem inneren Auge entstehen.  
Trotzdem schien es mir unmöglich, das Gerede zu ignorieren. Es war wie eine Sucht. Kaum fiel sein Name, konnte ich nicht mehr weghören. Egal, wie grauenhaft es sein mochte, was erzählt wurde, ich hörte jedes Wort. Nicht einmal das Bewusstsein, dass keiner etwas wusste - und noch nicht einmal wissen konnte - änderte etwas daran.  
Reine Vernunft hielt mich davon ab, zur Festung zu gehen. Was hätte ich auch tun können, außer im Weg zu stehen? Altaïr die Hand halten? Lächerlich! Wer weiß, ob er mich überhaupt sehen wollte. Immer vorausgesetzt, dass ich überhaupt bis zu ihm vordringen konnte. Was mehr als fraglich war. Immerhin war ich kein Novize mehr und hatte daher keinen freien Zutritt mehr zur Festung.  
Also blieb ich bei dem, was ich auch die letzten Wochen getan hatte. Nach der Arbeit verschwand ich auf dem Trainingsplatz und absolvierte so lange meine Übungen, bis ich so müde war, dass ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Eine bisher sehr effektive Methode, um alles zu verdrängen, die auch jetzt nicht versagte.  
Auch die nächsten Tage wartete ich umsonst auf ein klares Wort aus der Festung. Doch alles was ich hörte, waren die Gerüchte aus dem Dorf. Das Gefühl, aus der Bruderschaft ausgeschlossen zu sein, war stärker denn je. Ebenso wie die Sorge um Altaïr.  
Ich versuchte mich damit zu beruhigen, dass eine Bestattung nicht unbemerkt geschehen würde und Altaïr demnach noch leben musste. Zugegeben, es war nicht wirklich beruhigend... Doch zumindest hatte die Eifersucht beschlossen, mich vorerst nicht weiter zu quälen.

Ich verbrachte die Nächte weiterhin auf dem Trainingsplatz. Dass Tage und Wochen vergingen merkte ich eigentlich nur, weil der Mond zu- und wieder abnahm und mir mal mehr, mal weniger Licht spendete.  
Es war inzwischen beinahe Neumond und der Platz gerade hell genug, dass ich nicht über meine eigenen Füße stolperte. Ich hatte meine Übungen bereits zwei Mal absolviert. Trotzdem war ich noch nicht müde genug und so begann ich ein drittes Mal von vorn.  
Eine Bewegung am Rand ließ mich innehalten.  
Ich wollte meinen Augen kaum trauen, als Altaïr langsam auf mich zu kam. In der ersten Sekunde zweifelte ich noch, dass er es war, denn er trug nur eine einfach Hose und eine Tunika, anstatt seine übliche Kluft mit Kapuze, Robe und dem breiten Waffengurt. Nicht einmal Stiefel hatte er an. Aber er war es!  
Meine Gedanken und Gefühle schlugen Purzelbäume, sodass ich kaum ausmachen konnte, was ich überhaupt dachte und fühlte.  
Zuerst Erleichterung und Freude, eng mit Sorge verbunden. Altaïr lebte! Das Wichtigste überhaupt. Doch ging es ihm schon wieder gut?  
Dann Glück und Hoffnung. Er war hier. Er war zu mir gekommen. Hatte er einfach vergessen können, was geschehen war, bevor er fortging?  
Nun kam die Unsicherheit dazu. War dies jetzt gut oder schlecht für mich? Würden wir noch gemeinsam trainieren können? Oder würde dieser Kuss dennoch immer zwischen uns stehen? Gefangen in diesem Gefühlschaos konnte ich nur reglos da stehen, während er immer näher kam.  
Er humpelte leicht. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ich das sah. Hoffentlich war es nur vorübergehend. Doch dies war nicht das einzige Zeichen, dass er noch unter seinen Verletzungen litt und es tat mir weh, ihn so zu sehen.  
Sein Gesicht konnte ich noch nicht eindeutig erkennen, aber an seiner rechten Schläfe zeichnete sich schwarz und beängstigend ein heftiger Riss ab. Je näher Altaïr kam, desto deutlicher wurden die Zeichen seiner Verletzungen. Auf seinem Jochbein hob sich, bereits grüngelb verfärbt, ein übler Bluterguss von seiner hellen Haut ab und unter der Tunika konnte ich einen Verband erkennen, der seine Brust umspannte.  
Dann stand er vor mir und meinem Gefühlschaos fügte sich eine weitere Komponente hinzu: Das nahezu unwiderstehliche Verlangen, ihn zu berühren und mich zu vergewissern, dass er wirklich echt und nicht nur eine Wunschvorstellung meinerseits war.  
Doch ich schaffte es, nicht nachzugeben. Auch wenn ich meine Hände so hart zu Fäusten ballte, dass sich meine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in die Handflächen gruben.  
Endlich fand ich meine Stimme wieder.  
„Wie geht es Euch?", platzte ich heraus. Im gleichen Moment kam mir dies wie die dümmste Frage der Welt vor. Auch wenn es das war, was mich jetzt am meisten interessierte.  
Altaïr zog eine Grimasse. „Den Umständen entsprechend..." antwortete er.  
Ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte, schlüpfte bereits die nächste Frage über meine Lippen: „Was ist denn geschehen?"  
Ich sah, wie seine Mundwinkel kurz amüsiert zuckten. Waren meine Fragen so lächerlich?  
„Es gab ein paar Schwierigkeiten. Doch darüber braucht Ihr Euch keine Gedanken mehr zu machen", erklärte er kurz und fügte hinzu: „Und bevor Ihr fragt, das war nicht der Grund weshalb ich so lange fort war."  
Prompt wurde ich rot, was in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit hoffentlich nicht so auffiel, denn dies wäre tatsächlich die Frage gewesen, die mir schon auf der Zunge lag.  
War so leicht zu durchschauen? Eigentlich ging mich dies alles auch gar nichts an. Doch es schien nicht so, als würde er es übel nehmen, also nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und fragte die nächste Frage, die er sicherlich auch schon erwartete. „Weshalb wart Ihr denn so lange fort?"  
Ich hatte erwartet, wieder dieses unterdrückte Lachen in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, doch stattdessen blieb Altaïr ernst. Was mich sehr irritierte. Ihm gelang es anscheinend mühelos undurchschaubar zu sein. Auch wenn ich ihn noch so gut zu kennen glaubte. Das würde sich wohl auch nie ändern.  
Seine Antwort war so undurchschaubar wie er. „Ich musste mir über einige Dinge klar werden...", meinte er und bevor ich mir überhaupt darüber klar werden konnte, was ich sagen wollte oder was seine Antwort bedeuten könnte, stellte er selbst eine Frage: „Was wollt Ihr, Karim?"  
Ich schluckte und fuhr mir nervös über das Gesicht. Diese Frage traf mich unvorbereitet. Dennoch musste ich kaum über die Antwort nachdenken. Aber was ich wirklich wollte, würde ich nie bekommen. Nämlich ihn. Ich wollte an seiner Seite sein und ich wollte der sein, an den er dachte, wenn er fort war.  
Allein dieser Gedanke war unrecht und so beantwortete ich die Frage mit dem, was ich vor ihm wollte. „Ich will ein Assassine werden!" Beinahe erstaunt merkte ich, wie fest meine Stimme doch klang. „Ich will dem Credo folgen und dem Heilige Land Frieden bringen."  
Altaïr kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Ist es das, was Ihr wirklich wollt?", hakte er nach. Ich nickte nur. Er schaffte es schon wieder, mich mit seiner bloßen Nähe aus der Fassung zu bringen. Und er war so nah. So nah...  
Mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht sah er mich an. Dann hob er langsam seine rechte Hand.  
„Was ist damit?", fragte er und strich unerwartet sanft über meine Wange.  
Diese Berührung traf mich wie ein Blitz. Unfähig seinem Blick auszuweichen, war ich hin und her gerissen zwischen dem, was ich tun sollte und dem, was ich tun wollte.  
Ich sollte dieser Berührung ausweichen und dem Ganzen ein Ende machen, bevor es zu spät war. Doch andererseits...  
„Nicht!", protestierte ich halbherzig, brachte jedoch nicht die Kraft auf zurückzuweichen. „Warum nicht?" Seine Frage war rein rhetorisch. Und ich denke, das wusste er ebenso wie ich. Dennoch sagte ich, mit ganz und gar nicht mehr fester Stimme: „Weil es falsch ist..."  
Ein kurzes, abfälliges Lachen antwortete darauf. „Niemand hat das Recht, Euch vorzuschreiben, wen Ihr zu lieben habt." Seine Stimme war rau und er sah mich mit einem Blick an, der mir den Atem raubte und mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ.  
„Niemand..." Seine Hand wanderte in meinen Nacken...  
In mir wurde die Stimme lauter, die schrie, dass dies alles falsch war.  
„Ich werde mir jedenfalls keine Vorschriften machen lassen!", legte er fest und kam noch ein Stück näher.  
Er stand so nah vor mir, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spürte. Noch immer bannte er mich mit seinem Blick und ich glaubte in seinen Augen versinken zu müssen. Altaïr´s Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als er weitersprach. Doch er hätte nicht sicherer klingen können. „Es ist mir egal, ob wir es vor der Welt verbergen müssen, ich will Euch, Karim! Und ich werde Euch mit niemandem teilen!"

tbc…


	4. Die Bedeutung von Paradies

**4. Die Definition von "Paradies"**

Altaïrs Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wider.  
Nein! Nicht jetzt! Ich hatte mich doch schon beinahe damit abgefunden, dass sich dieser Wunsch nie erfüllte. Was auch gut so war, denn - so weh es auch tat - es war nun einmal falsch. Gesellschaftlich und moralisch!  
Und jetzt kam er und wischte sämtliche Entschlossenheit meinerseits mit seinen Worten und seiner Berührung hinfort! Es wäre so leicht, einfach der Versuchung nachzugeben und es mit einem Kuss zu besiegeln. Doch was würde dann geschehen? Ich wusste es nicht. Nicht wirklich.  
Was ein Problem war, denn ich glaubte zu wissen, was geschehen würde, wenn ich nicht nachgab. Und das war ein Leben ohne Altaïr. Eine trostlose Vorstellung. Vor allem jetzt, da er nicht mehr unerreichbar war.  
Wenn ich mich für ihn entschied... Wir würden es immer geheimhalten müssen und ich wagte kaum, es mir auszumalen, was passieren würde, wenn jemand es herausfand. Doch er wäre da. Er würde zu mir gehören, wie ich zu ihm. Von meinen heimlichen Fantasien, die ich ganz tief in mir zu vergraben suchte, mal ganz abgesehen. Aber war es das Risiko wert?  
'Ja!', antwortete eine penetrante Stimme in meinem Kopf. Doch dann kam mir ein furchtbarer Gedanke. Was, wenn er nur mit mir spielte? Es war eine Möglichkeit für ihn, mich ohne Gesichtsverlust loszuwerden. Er wusste ebenso gut wie ich, dass wir damit gegen alle Regeln verstoßen würden. Dieser Gedanke gab mir die nötige Kraft, um mich loszureißen.  
Noch während ich ein paar Schritte zurückwich, erinnerte mich wieder die selbe, penetrante Stimme, dass Altaïr niemals Spielchen spielte. Gradlinig und aufrecht, ohne Heuchelei, ging er durch sein Leben.  
Trotz der Dunkelheit, die uns umgab, konnte ich seine plötzlich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erkennen. Und was ich jetzt sagen würde, würde ihm noch weniger passen, als mein Rückzug. Mein Herz drohte schon bei dem Gedanken daran zu zerreißen und doch sprach ich aus, was mir die Vernunft vorschrieb: „Es wäre falsch! Egal, wie Ihr es dreht und wendet, eine derartige Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern darf es nicht geben!"  
Ich sah sehr wohl, wie sein Gesicht immer finsterer wurde, doch ich war noch nicht fertig. Nichts mehr konnte mich davon abhalten zu sagen, was ich sagen musste: „Ihr solltet Euch eine Frau suchen und eine Familie gründen, wie es sich gehört. Genauso wie ich..."  
Der letzte Satz kam nur noch leise über meine Lippen. Auch wenn es das Normalste der Welt war. Die Vorstellung, selbst eine Familie zu gründen, erschien mir in diesem Augenblick einfach zu absurd.  
„Eine Frau..." Er lachte. Kurz und abfällig, ohne jegliche Spur von Humor. „Eine Frau kann nie verstehen, was es heißt, dem Credo zu folgen. Eine Frau wird nie wissen, was es bedeutet dafür zu kämpfen. Ihr schon..."  
Er kam näher, doch ich wich gleichermaßen zurück. Ich konnte und wollte ihn jetzt nicht in meine Nähe lassen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich ihn sogar einfach stehen lassen und gehen. Doch dann würde ich an ihm vorbei müssen, was im Moment mehr war, als ich fertig bringen würde.  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich plötzlich ein Hindernis in meinem Rücken spürte. Die Felswand hielt meine Flucht letztendlich auf und gab Altaïr die Gelegenheit, die Distanz zwischen uns in Sekunden zu überbrücken.  
Riesengroß, wie mir schien, stand er vor mir. Er stützte seine Arme rechts und links von mir ab und unterband damit jede weitere Flucht meinerseits. Ich fühlte mich in die Enge getrieben. Sehr sogar.  
Altaïr sah nicht mehr ganz so finster drein, wie zuvor, aber immer noch fest entschlossen. Seine Stimme war spröde, als er wieder anfing zu sprechen. „Ob falsch oder nicht, wer soll das beurteilen?", fragte er. Ohne mir Zeit zum Antworten zu geben, sprach er weiter: „Mord ist auch falsch! Es spielt keine Rolle, wie nobel der Grund erscheinen mag. Ein Mord ist und bleibt ein Mord. Und jetzt sagt mir, was wiegt wohl schwerer: Ein Mord oder zwei Menschen die sich lieben?"  
Ich schluckte hart. So hatte ich das nie gesehen. Doch das machte es auch nicht richtig. Ich suchte nach einem Argument, das seine Aussage entkräften konnte. Grübelnd kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum, was ich jedoch schnell unterließ, als ich seinen Blick wahrnahm. Er sah aus, als könnte er sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, mich an sich zu reißen und der Spur meiner Zähne mit seiner Zunge zu folgen.  
Diese Vorstellung ließ mich ganz und gar nicht kalt, doch ich stand in diesem Augenblick zu sehr unter Spannung, um es zu verdrängen.  
„Der Mord eines Assassinen dient einer größeren Sache", antwortete ich schließlich heiser und wandte den Blick ab. Ich fühlte mich außerstande, ihm weiter ins Gesicht zu sehen „Wir... würden nur uns selbst dienen."  
„Und was ist daran so schlimm?", fragte er kühl. „Wir opfern dieser größeren Sache unser Leben, wenn es nötig ist. In einem lautlosen und unsichtbaren Krieg, den wir unser Leben lang kämpfen. Warum sollten wir uns alles versagen, was wir uns wünschen?"  
Er beugte sich noch näher zu mir und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Panik überrollte mich. Instinktiv schlug ich zu.  
Selbstverteidigung auf engstem Raum ist mit das Erste, was ein Assassinennovize lernt. Auch im Training mit Altaïr hatte ich dies so oft geübt, dass die Bewegungsabläufe keine Sache des Denkens mehr waren. Mein Ellbogen schoss nach vorn. Und traf.  
Ich realisierte erst was geschehen war, als Altaïr aufstöhnte. Er schlang seine Arme um sich und sackte unaufhaltsam zusammen. Verdammt, was hatte ich nur getan?  
Ich wusste doch, dass er verletzt war! Dieser Schlag gegen den Solarplexus hätte sogar einen gesunden Mann außer Gefecht gesetzt! Erschrocken versuchte ich seinen Sturz aufzuhalten, was jedoch nur mäßig gelang.  
Schließlich saßen wir beide auf dem sandigen Boden. Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft, hinter ihn zu gelangen, sodass er nun, halb liegend, an mir lehnte. Ich hielt ihn vorsichtig fest. Beinahe so, als wäre er aus Glas und könnte jederzeit zerbrechen. Allein die Tatsache, dass er relativ ruhig atmete, verhinderte eine weiter Panik bei mir. Aber was nun?  
Was wäre, wenn er nicht mehr aufwachte? Wenn ich ihn so getroffen hatte, dass ich den Hakim holen müsste? Wie sollte ich dann diese Situation erklären? Ich konnte sie nicht erklären. So einfach war es.  
Ich sah von oben in Altaïrs Gesicht und alles, was ich für ihn empfand, stürmte auf mich ein. Warum war ich nur so dumm? Warum hatte ich nicht einfach mit einem 'Ja' antworten können? Er war doch alles, was ich wollte. Wenn ich seinen Worten glaubte, war es auch in seinem Sinn und was tat ich? Ich stieß ihn von mir fort und verletzte ihn! Ich war so dumm! So dumm! Vielleicht hatte ich nun endgültig alles zerstört...  
Dabei hatte er durchaus Recht mit dem, was er gesagt hatte. Wenn ich doch einfach alle meine Zweifel und Bedenken zur Seite schieben könnte...  
„Verzeiht mir", flüsterte ich und hauchte ihm vorsichtig einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.  
Er regte sich leicht und öffnete die Augen. Seine rechte Hand legte sich auf meine. „Gut zu wissen, dass mein Training nicht umsonst war. Aber das nächste Mal wäre eine Warnung angebracht." Er sprach leise und klang sehr mitgenommen, doch in seiner Stimme klang Ironie. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte.  
Ich wollte aufstehen, doch ich hatte mich kaum bewegt, als er mich aufhielt.  
„Nicht...", ächzte er und krallte sich in meine Hand. „Nicht bewegen. Das tut weh..."  
Also blieb ich stocksteif sitzen und wagte kaum zu atmen.  
Stille breitete sich aus, doch sie war nicht unangenehm. Eher... abwartend... Ein paar Grillen zirpten in der Ferne. Die schmale Sichel des Mondes verschwand langsam hinter den Bergen und ließ nur das Licht der Sterne übrig. Allmählich schien sich Altaïr wieder zu entspannen. Und gleichermaßen wurde auch ich ruhiger. Anscheinend hatte ich ihn nicht verletzt. Allah sei Dank!  
Schließlich brach Altaïr diese seltsame Stille.  
„Ich glaube nicht daran, dass mich nach dem Tod das Paradies erwartet", gestand er und seine Finger umschlossen sanft meine Hand. „Und selbst wenn, ohne Euch wäre es grau und leer. Aber solange ich lebe... Seid mein Paradies, Karim."  
Eine Bitte von ihm! Altaïr bat nie um etwas. Er forderte. Normalerweise. Aber jetzt bat er mich um etwas. „Sein Paradies..." Mir wurde ganz warm vor Glück. Wie hatte ich nur auf meine Zweifel hören können? Diese einfache Bitte von ihm ließ in mir jeglichen Widerstand, der noch vorhanden war, verschwinden.  
Ich erwiderte den sanften Druck seiner Finger. Mir fehlten die Worte, um etwas zu sagen, doch es schien, als wären Worte auch nicht mehr nötig. Wir blieben noch eine ganze Weile in stillem Einverständnis sitzen und genossen die friedliche Stimmung. Es schien beinahe so, als wären wir die einzigen Menschen auf dieser Welt.  
Doch allmählich forderte auch der Tag seinen Tribut. Unaufhaltsam schlich sich die Müdigkeit in meine Glieder und ich konnte ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Altaïr lachte leise und stand auf. Auch rappelte ich mich hoch.  
Es fühlte sich seltsam an, wie wir uns so gegenüberstanden. Äußerlich hatte sich nichts geändert und doch war nichts wie zuvor.  
Altaïr hob fragend eine Augenbraue und seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert nach oben. „Darf ich Euch jetzt küssen? Oder schlagt Ihr mich wieder?"  
Ich sparte mir vorerst eine verbale Antwort. Stattdessen nahm ich sein Gesicht sanft in beide Hände und näherte mich seinem Mund. Ich hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf seine Lippen, bevor ich neckisch mit meiner Zunge darüber fuhr. Das Glücksgefühl, das mich durchströmte schenkte mir eine Kühnheit, von der ich nicht gedacht hatte, dass ich sie besaß.  
Er wollte mich an sich ziehen, doch ich hielt ihn auf Abstand.  
„Ihr dürft mehr, als mich nur küssen", stellte ich schmunzelnd fest und ließ zu, dass er mich ein Stückchen näher ziehen konnte, hielt ihn jedoch von benanntem Kuss ab.  
Er knurrte auf. Unbeeindruckt flirtete ich weiter. „Und ich hoffe, Ihr werdet von diesem Recht auch Gebrauch machen..." Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ.  
Endlich ließ ich seine Umarmung zu. Er riss mich so stark an sich, dass er seinen Griff mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen wieder lockern musste. „Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass ich mich für das, was mir gerade im Kopf herumgeht, noch nicht ausreichend erholt fühle", knurrte er rau und forderte den angekündigten Kuss ein.  
Ich spürte, wie mir diese Vorstellung das Blut in die Wangen und noch ganz woanders hin trieb. Der verlangende Kuss, mit dem er meinen Mund eroberte, tat das Übrige, um mich aufstöhnen zu lassen. Er war ganz anders als der kurze, prüfende Kuss vor knapp drei Monaten. Wesentlich leidenschaftlicher. Tiefer. Und vor allem zärtlicher.  
Altaïr ließ seine Hand meinen Rücken hinunter wandern und krallte sich leicht in meine Kehrseite. Damit zog er mich noch näher an sich und nun konnte ich auch die harte, unmissverständliche Reaktion seinerseits auf meine Flirterei spüren, die sich an meine Hüfte presste.  
Ich glaube, wenn er nicht noch unter seinen Verletzungen gelitten hätte, wäre er tatsächlich schon in dieser Nacht über mich hergefallen. Ich hätte es ihm nicht verdenken können... Wenn ich daran zurückdenke, muss ich unwillkürlich grinsen.  
Auch meine Hände blieben nicht an Ort und Stelle. Endlich durfte ich ihn offen und ungestraft berühren. Ich musste mich nicht mehr vor ihm verstellen. Ich konnte ihn ansehen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass er mir meine Gefühle ansah. Jetzt durfte er es sehen!  
Altaïr hatte mich gebeten sein Paradies zu sein. Ob er auch nur ansatzweise ahnte, dass er mir in eben diesem Augenblick mein Paradies schenkte? In diesem Augenblick hätte die ganze Welt in Flammen aufgehen können. Es hätte mich nicht gestört.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte und wieder nüchtern denken konnte, schlug ich erst einmal die Hände vors Gesicht. Wie hatte ich mich nur derart schamlos verhalten können? Es war zwar nicht so, als wäre ich allein daran schuld und es würde auch keiner erfahren, was des Nachts geschehen war, aber ich fragte mich, wie ich Altaïr jemals wieder geradewegs in die Augen sehen konnte.  
Dieses Problem erledigte sich praktisch von selbst, als er mich auch in dieser Nacht auf dem Trainingsplatz aufsuchte. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte ich die Schamgefühle beim Erwachen vergessen und genoss die Küsse und kleinen Zärtlichkeiten, die wir austauschten.  
Damit begann die bisher glücklichste Zeit in meinem Leben. Ungeachtet aller Schwierigkeiten, die auf uns warteten...

tbc...


End file.
